The curse of Fëanor
by Lord Lestrange
Summary: Fëanor. The name of the greatest elf who ever lived. His fate was grand and tragic, for his deeds were great, but some of them terrible. Yet, light must be shed on who really was Fëanor, the mightiest of the Noldor...


Well this is my (modest) contribution to the Silmarillion section of this wonderful site.

I'm a huge fan of Tolkien and his work (aren't we all here? Obviously ^^). But one of his characters

really appealed to me: Fëanor. His fate truly moved me, and I wanted to write about his life to honour him, and present him in a different way. You will see that I changed some things in his story,

and didn't mention some facts. I just wanted to present this great character in a different way and light, than the "arrogant, mad Fëanor, who brought destruction to his own people and sons". To be true, if you see my profile, you will remark that my inspiration comes from many different things (HP, LOTR, the Iliad...). In my opinion, Fëanor was a character of great pride and vanity (remind me strongly of Achilles in that way) but also honour. And this is his honour, pushed to the extreme, that led to tragic events and made people say he was mad.

Disclaimer: Of course, everything belongs to Tolkien. The title comes from a song of the band Blind Guardian. Also, I'm not a native speaker as you may all have noticed by now (I'm French), so I hope you will still be able to enjoy my work, even with grammar mistakes and such...

PS: Also, I am a huge reader of fanfiction, and people might notice that I inspired myself of some minors part of their work. That is unavoidable, as writers are necessary influenced by other's work. I obviously can't name them all, simply because I don't know myself where and when I saw it ^^' Anyway, some lines such as "loved his son the moment his eyes opened": I can tell you, it comes from the movie Troy, and is a line of King Priam. There ;-)

Enjoy, and I would like to have some feedback please :) Don't hesitate to point out the more shocking grammar mistakes! It would be very beneficial to me, as I will obviously pay attention to it in the future! Thanks!

_**THE CURSE OF FËANOR**_

_**Fëanor**_. A name once spoken with awe and deference, a mark of the utmost respect and admiration you couldn't help but feel for this being. Known as the greatest elf that ever lived, his fate was grand but tragic. Indeed, his deeds were great, but some of them terrible. After the theft of his precious Silmarils and the murder of his father by Morgoth, his disgrace was foresee, as well as his fall. But the light must be shed on who really was Fëanor.

His birth, at the image of his life, was both a blessing and a curse to everyone. For his coming in the world will lead to the leaving of his mother, the fair Miriel, Queen of the Noldor, who said that she would never have another child for Fëanor "has taken the energy of many children". His father, King Finwë, loved his son the moment his eyes opened. His brilliant emerald eyes, unlike the usual silver ones of his race, which he inherited from his mother, shined with an energy uncommon for an Eldar, and were more fitting of a god. The Valar themselves admired the new-born, praising Eru Iluvatar for the beauty of His creation. The Noldor celebrated for the birth of their prince, and certainly expected magnificent things from him.

The first years of the prince were peaceful. The Queen, even with her light fading, loved her beautiful son more than anything and doted on him. He was bright, so bright! His race was the most curious and gifted of the Eldar, but even his people wondered at his talent and intellect. At the tender age of 15 years, when most elflings would still follow their naneth everywhere, he would escape his nurses to watch the mighty smiths working. The child was proud, fiery even. None could dictate his behaviour, at the exception of the one who gave him life. His name, which means "spirit of fire", fitted him perfectly. His nurses would often curse him when he, once again, left their careful watch. But they could not do anything else but forgive him when he would reappear, a satisfied smile on his fair face. People will later say about him that he didn't care at all about his people's fate or well-being. That he only cared about his glory and achievements. That he loved no one, save his creations. But that wasn't true. Fëanor did love. True, he loved few, but those he loved, he did so unconditionally. And that made the loss of his naneth even more unbearable for him.

Indeed, the time came when Queen Miriel left this world for the Halls of Mandos. Her life energy was gone, as her will to live. And she couldn't, wouldn't, stay even for the sake of her beloved son.

The King took her death hard, but for Fëanor, it was as if all his life came crushing down. He was only 36 at her death (8 human years). He was at the side of his father when he begged Maunwë to cure her. But the Valar didn't, stating that Miriel wished to stay near Mandos. And Fëanor watched as his father, the great King of the Noldor, accepted the verdict of Manwë without saying anything.

And he felt an intense rage towards the Valar. So much, that he hit him! The only time ever that a Valar (the greatest of Valinor) was hit by someone.

At this time, Fëanor swore that he would never bow to the Valar, nor respect them. He would have, if only they had save his dear mother. But they did nothing, and left him in pain. No. He learned this day that you were alone, and can only count on yourself. Only the fools, Valar-lovers, like the Teleri or Vanyar, cowered before them. Never him! He was a Noldo. And he made the promise this day that he will be known as the greatest being, the greatest creation of Eru. Oh yes. Everyone, even "mighty" Manwë, will be in awe of his feats.

And so, the years went on. Finwë remarried with Indis after 10 years, with the agreement of the Valar, something that his son would never forgive him for, seeing it as a betrayal to his mother. Moreover, she gave him sons. Another slap in his face. At this time, Fëanor was in his teenager years. Everyone looked at him in wonder, for he was magnificent. His raven hair, emerald eyes and proud, defiant stance... All could see that he would only grow in beauty. His relations with his half-brothers were tumultuous. In fact, they loved Fëanor, but himself didn't seem to care for them. Finarfin, particularly, was totally devoted to his great brother.

For several centuries, Fëanor stayed concentrated solely on his work. He created many things, for everything he touched seemed to turn beautiful. He adapted the writing of Rumil (the sarati), and thus invented the Tengwar. Also, he crafted many object, as well as sculpted wonderful edifices. He was renowned in all Valinor as the greatest of the Eldar. The Noldor were immensely proud of their great Prince, and Finwë even said that his son was the perfect represent of their people.

Then, Fëanor met her. Nerdanel, daughter of Mahtan, the great blacksmith. It will later be said that, like Miriel before her, she was able to temper the Prince's fiery character, and appease him. For Fëanor, this meeting brought forth a new horizon. Never did he felt this strange feeling before. Oh, he knew the pleasures of the flesh, with so many ellith ready to share his couch. But he never felt this way. Love took hold on his heart, and the proudest of all fell like the others to this strange but wonderful fate Eru had in store for young elves. Many things drew him close to Nerdanel, one of them being that she understood and shared his passion for creation, for she also was an artisan, and a well-renowned one. They worked side by side for many decades in her father's forge, enjoying their company and complicity. Marriage was absolutely sacred for the elves, for it was forever-binding two beings, which would then share the same fate no matter what. It was even more important for Fëanor, because once he promised something, he stayed true to it. He would, could never love another as he loved her, and would certainly not, should she died, act like his father by taking another wife. But, seeing that she shared the same feelings, he finally proposed to her. Nerdanel accepted, for she truly loved him. So, they joined their fate and destiny before their people, promising to each other "to stay true and loyal until the end of time".

Few years later, the Princess gave birth to a son, Maedhros, which she nicknamed Maitimo (well-formed). Fëanor had began forging the silmarils, which would be the cause of much sorrow in the future. When Maglor was born, 25 years after his eldest, the first two silmarils were finished. And finally, 35 years later, the last jewel was finished. The silmarils were the pride of Fëanor, for they shone as the Two Trees, and no one could look at them without wonder. The Valar were surprised that an Eldar, even one such as the Prince of the Noldor, could replicate such an amazing light into gems. In fact, they were also jealous, even if a little bit, that he achieved what even Aulë could not do.

The story took a tragic turn when Melkor, the fallen Valar, envious and jealous of Fëanor, stole the precious silmarils and killed the king Finwë in the process. Fearing the wrath of the Prince of the Noldor, and wanting to escape the justice of the Valar, he fled to Middle-Earth and took refuge in his mighty fortress Angband. The fury of Fëanor was tremendous. His heart cried out for revenge. The coward enemy, which he named Morgoth,"Dark Enemy of the world", had left Valinor as to avoid justice. But he would not escape his fury, that he swore. And his people, the proud Noldor, enraged at the slaying of their King and the shameful theft, stand by their Prince.

Fëanor was also furious against the Valar, who has done nothing to prevent this odious crime, when they claimed they were "protecting" the inhabitants of Valinor with their powers. Moreover, he suspected them of wishing to take his silmarils from him. His rage increased when they refused, once again, to act by pursuing Morgoth to Middle-Earth.

And so, Fëanor gathered the Noldor. Morgoth has awakened the might of the greatest of the Eldar.

Fëanor promised that "before the end, even a god [Morgoth] would bleed". Alas, Nerdanel the wise didn't share her husband's wish for revenge. She tried to dissuade him, but not to avail. Nothing would stand between him and the enemy, not even his wife. And it is with tears in her eyes that Nerdanel proclaimed that she would not follow him, for he was taking a path she couldn't take. This "betrayal" was another thorn in Fëanor's heart. Didn't she vowed to always stand by his side? And now, in such a dire hour, she left him? His sons were more loyal, for they all followed their father wholeheartedly. They took the Oath of Fëanor, which bounded them to fight anyone who withheld the silmarils from them.

The Noldor were amazing artisan, but they weren't sailors. They didn't possess the knowledge of building ships. But they would only have to ask for the boats of the Teleri, in Alqualondë. Indeed, they were in debt with the Noldor. But to Fëanor's surprise, they refused! They refused to lend their ships when they only wanted to pursue Morgoth. It seemed that nobody had any honour in these lands. Like Valar, like Teleri could you say. Well, if they didn't lend their ships of their own free-will, then they would take them by force if necessary. And thus, the Noldor tried to take the ships in the middle of the night, but some Teleri sailors who were on board threw several Noldor in the sea. And that's when all hell break loose. The Noldor were furious, and their desire of revenge was dire. Not only were they alone to stand against Morgoth, but their so-called "brothers" would dare stand in their path? To prevent their revenge? That was unbearable. And so weapons were drew, and the Teleri slaughtered. They didn't stand a chance. The Noldor were much more efficient in battle, and more heavily armed. The lithe Teleri were crushed, and killed by thousands. Fëanor, surrounded by this faithful sons, killed many, venting out his anger on the Sindar. And after a bloody night, the Noldor embarked on the ships. Nerdanel, who saw what happened due to her mental link with her husband was horrified. Surely Fëanor must have gone completely mad. Never would the Valar forgive him or their people for such a crime. Mandos cursed anyone who should follow Fëanor, never being able to walk the blessed shores of Valinor ever again. Finarfin then turn back with a small numbers of followers.

Fëanor didn't regret what happened this night. Why should he? The Teleri had show they had no honour by refusing him their ships. They could have stand aside, but they didn't. They were all so weak, refusing to take actions, hiding behind grand speeches on evil. Oh the Valar loved these kind of thing. Stating that evil was part of life, and that learning to live and experience happiness again was the biggest revenge you could have on Morgoth. There. So, if Fëanor was to abide by the Valar's decision, he should have stay in Valinor, lamenting himself over the loss of both his father and most precious creations, without acting? Who, having suffered such a loss would react this way? The weak, unable to defend themselves and strike back. But Fëanor was anything but weak. He was a Noldo, and now their King. He would not stand there helpless after enduring such an affront. He will pursue Morgoth to the end of earth to ensure that he pay for what he has done.

And Nerdanel. How his wife has disappointed him. Siding with the Valar, against her own husband. She always had honour and pride, so why couldn't she see that what he was doing was right? He wasn't cruel, she knew that. She had to! They had known each other for more than a millennia. Yet, she had preferred the security of Valinor to her husband. At least his sons followed him. He knew his sons didn't always have an easy life. They were always compared to their mighty father, doomed to stay forever in his shadow, no matter their achievements for they would never reach his level. But no one could, because Fëanor was unique.

Finally, Fëanor and his kind arrived on Middle-Earth. He burnt the white ships of the Teleri, a final proclamation that he wasn't "banished from Valinor", but made the choice to separate himself from it! Morgoth was alerted by the flames, and sent out a powerful army of orcs to attack them. But the Noldor easily defeated them, and pursued their army far into the land of their master. There, Fëanor slew Gothmog, the lord of the Balrogs. At last, the Noldor army reached Angband. Morgoth attacked with all his armies, sending millions of creatures towards the mighty, but largely outnumbered elves. The battle lasted for days. For each Noldor who fell, a hundred dark creatures died. Fëanor, seeing his army diminished, challenged Morgoth to a duel.

Morgoth left his fortress, and strode towards Fëanor. All fighting has ceased as everyone was watching the two beings at the centre of the battle. A long and epic fight ensued. Fëanor, enraged and best of the Noldor, managed to wound Morgoth seven times before falling. Thus, he fulfilled his prophecy, when he stated that Morgoth would bleed and know pain before the end.

Fëanor's sons were anguished to see their father's fall. They brought him outside the battlefield, where Fëanor cursed Morgoth three times before making his sons renew their vow. Even in his last instants, Fëanor was proud and dignified, not fearing death for Eru would know his true worth. He could leave in peace, reassured that his faithful sons would not fail him, and retrieve the silmarils. They would bring back their race's greatest achievement. HIS greatest achievement. And every elf, every being, will know the name of Fëanor. He will live trough memories for all eternity.

It is with these thoughts in mind that Fëanor, son of Finwë, departed this world.

_And this is the story of the mightiest of all, who dared confront Morgoth when even the Valar wouldn't risk it. Some say he was mad. He wasn't. He was simply the most fierce being to ever lived. Fearless, and willing to attack a god to restore his honour. Sure, it brought pain to many, including his own people. But such was his nature, and you can't hold that against him. Besides, who, with any honour, would not have reacted the same way to Morgoth's crime?_

_Alas for him, the end of the story would not be the one he planned. And his ever-faithful sons would pay dearly for their love of their father. And his name would not be as praised as he thought it would, quite the opposite. As for the silmarils...they were lost forever, until the end of this world..._

Well, I hope you enjoyed it ;-) This is my vision (quite romanced ^^) of Fëanor's fate. I'm aware that I present him under a good light, but I really think Fëanor thought, and felt that way. He was all about honour and pride, and couldn't bear anyone to stand between him and his revenge. That was his only "flaw" as some sees it. For me, he bears strong likeness with Achilles (the real one, as depicted in the Iliad): fiery, even violent sometimes when things don't go the way he wants... Do you share my vision of this character?

Anyway, the ultimate fans out there will, no doubt, see all the aspects of the story I didn't mention. Like the character of Fingolfin ^^' The poor, I've taken his moment of glory (his fight with Morgoth) and credited Fëanor for it. Well, excuse me for this "vile act", but I never really liked the death of Fëanor (its circumstance I mean). I mean, he should have destroyed Gothmog! And I truly wanted him to confront the being at the source of all his "problems", and started all this. So, pardon me for this "betrayal" of the real story, as written by Tolkien.

Thanks for reading, and maybe I will write some more one-shots for this section :) I find the Silmarillion to be vast, and very rich so I might be inclined to be inspired again if some of you express the will to see more of my bad english ^^ I hope the grammar wasn't too bad. If you are reading this, I may assume that it was the case!

PS: In my profile, I present briefly an idea of mine, which has been in my head for quite a long time: a Silmarilion-LOTR/HP crossover. Go there to see more precision, and please tell me if it seems like a good idea to you :)


End file.
